A Song About Me?
by animefan021513
Summary: what happens when Kyoya is stranded at the expo Tamaki wanted to go to and he just so happens to see Haruhi there and he really doesn't have his phone or wallet?


_**Since adopting the zibotsu system as it's cooperate model generations ago, the Ootori group has advanced the medical field to unprecedented...Today we continue that proud history and innovation and leadership through our cutting edge approach to hospital administration...A prospected member to this legacy will do well to remember that merely standing in the shadows of his brothers' achievements will not suffice to ensure his future.**_

_Hmm? Just a dream? Then why do I feel like I'm sitting up?...Huh commoners?...How did I wind up here? I was sleeping comfortably in my own bed just minutes ago...No wait! Tamaki was carrying on about some sort of exhibit, He had his heart set on all of us going I think._

* * *

"Doesn't this sound fascinating? Commoners hold events like these all the time! Their called EXPOS that's commoner lingo for exposition. Products from all over are gathered under one roof, so that underprivileged people can cope with the emptiness of not being able to travel. This makes this the perfect opportunity to better understand Haruhi, incidentally she will not be going as her presence may harm our credibility as partial observers..."

_Ah okay so that's what happened, they pissed me off I fought back but they dressed me anyway...I have no phone and I have no wallet, wait is that Haruhi?_

"how much money do you have on you Haruhi?"

"What?"

...

"Kyoya Senpai are you sure this where you want to eat?"

"Well you don't have much money on you so our choices are limited just make sure you get a receipt, Tamaki will reimburse you ten fold." _How dare that idiot leave me stranded with no wallet, phone and with Haruhi...wait He didn't want Haruhi here to begin with maybe she is just shopping..._"Haruhi do you have a ride back to your place I don't want to be here...It's loud and annoying!"

"Um...Yea but why my place?"

"Because its also alot less rowdy there than at my house."

"Okay I'll call my dad."

"Thanks..."

_Did Kyoya Senpai just Thank me?_

"No problem."

...

"Haruhi what are you listening to?"

"Huh? Oh it's just a song my friend showed me on YouTube she doesn't know who really wrote the song but this guy named ashe or somthing like that sang it and sounded really good...funny it sounds like it would relate to you."

"Oh really what's it called?"

"1925."

"Let me listen to it would you?"

"yea he you can take the other ear piece."

"Um, okay."

"And I'll start it over so you can listen to it from the beginning."

"Alright."

_**A calm and cooling motion It's shaking off my tension surprise, surprise it's called being alive.**_

_**The answers to my questions repeating have I mentioned? I lied don't like the way I'm being tried.**_

_**A lonely heart is what I'm slowly aiming for, forget what you see leave it to me and I'll lead you there.**_

_**It's not about the money but the world doesn't agree, A bribe a lie a trick will hide the truth and they won't see.**_

_**As long as you have changed your mind your soul belongs to me. We have got no pride and no honor to be seen.**_

_**A little just A little A lie or just A riddle? Appeal I feel but only if it's real.**_

_**It works in this direction Let's take another exit. you cheat I see you're not the one for me.**_

_**The Happiness of people is such a fickle thing.**_

_**To bend and break, To give and take is too much for me.**_

_**Love is just a gum that we replace without a care had your heart forever now another day is here.**_

_**The puzzle pieces of our lives will rarely make a fit but we take our chances and go along with it.**_

_**The pouring rain fills up your brain again...**_

_**It takes so much to weigh down your regrets.**_

_**This life is drifting on the open sea...**_

_**This boat is not enough for you and me.**_

_**Building up your fences to avoid the best you can. All the laws and morals understood by fellow man.**_

_**If I could be on the other side then I would be "Oh hello" I'd say but you'd never look at me.**_

_**If you ever bother asking me if love was really true I would stare you in the face and say "It's looking right at you."**_

_**If I really understood you better than you know yourself than I know I'm perfect for you and nobody else.**_

"Huh you're right that does kinda sound like me. oh hey your phone is going off I guess that's Ranka."

"Yea hold on...Yea okay we'll be right there...Oh Kyoya Senpai, Yea Tamaki and the others' ditched him...Oh cool I'll let him know Thanks. My dad said that you could spend the night if you'd like."

"That would be great so do you think Tamaki and the others know we're dating?"

"I don't think They even know that you spend the night at my house...quite often I might add."

"I could stop If you want."

"NO NO IT'S ALL GOOD."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too."

:3


End file.
